Lavigny's Legion
Lavigny's Legion is the largestInara wings list Empire player group loyal to Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval. It is the private guard of the Lavigny family and the 528th Legion of the Imperial Navy, commanded by Admiral Lucius Lavigny.Player events and news items, post #869 Lavigny's Legion was forged in the fiery crucible of Achenar’s first conflict with the Federation during the 2320s.Lavigny's Legion Internal Lore Though technically a decommissioned entity, Lavigny's Legion has become a functional fleet with the Lavigny family's rise to power within the Imperial Senate. Initially only consisting of Imperial citizens with ties to the Lavigny family, the Legion begun recruiting Imperial citizens from external allegiances in the light of the events surrounding Emperor Hengist Duval's assassination.Carthage info display on galaxy map view. Lavigny's Legion's thousand-year history has resulted in a consistently growing following of their government, which promotes the ideals of Imperial Patronage. Initially only ruling over less than 70,000 citizens, the Legion is the governing body of twenty-four billion citizens spread across thirteen star systems, making them the dominant government of citizens in Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval territory, and the second largest Imperial faction by population overall.The State of the Human Populated Galaxy, an Independent report on faction population; 30 September, 3304 The governance itself is coordinated heavily by Governor Milo Peck, Overseer Alvaro Peters, and Client Rich Perry, all of whom are notable for issuing public contracts for pilots across Legion territories. Timeline 10 JAN 3303 * Lavigny's Legion issues a no-fire command for their pilots with regards to Thargoid ships, joining other prominent Imperial organizations promoting a similar agenda. This order was later rescinded after the aliens began aggressions on human-populated space. Imperial Factions React to Discovery 21 JUL 3302 * Lavigny's Legion launches a public appeal for supplies to build three Majestic Class Interdictor ships to add to the Imperial Naval fleet. The campaign was a success, resulting in the construction of the RZS Cerberus, INV Aisling's Hope, and the Legion flagship, the LLV Charybdis. A Majestic Development 11 NOV 3301 * With the victory over the Cayutorme Syndicate, Admiral Lucius Lavigny praised the Commanders who had fought for the Empire and announced that ships captured during the conflict would be sold at a discount at Adkins Port.Order Restored to Cayutorme 05 NOV 3301 * Admiral Lucius Lavigny urged Commanders to fight for the Empire in Cayutorme. 24 AUG 3301 * Federal and Imperial groups, including Lavigny's Legion and the Merchant Marines, discussed their mutual interest in opposing Archon Delaine and his Kumo Crew in the Pegasi Sector.Federal and Imperial Diplomats Discuss the Pegasi Sector 30 JUL 3301 * Some unaffiliated supporters of Arissa Lavigny-Duval expressed concern over Lavigny's Legion "wasting time" opposing Archon Delaine in the Pegasi Sector while there were still dictatorships and corporate governments in Empire space to be overthrown. In response to anger over the possibility of diplomatic overtures toward the Federation in regards to confronting the Kumo Crew, Lavigny's Legion made it clear that it had taken no part in any talks with agents of Shadow President Felicia Winters or President Zachary Hudson.Pegasi Intervention Sparks Debate at Home 15 JUL 3301 * Grand Legate Na'Qan, leader of the Velites Squadron, an elite squad of pilots in the Legion, receives the Imperial Order of Merit, First Class, from then-Senator Arissa Lavigny Duval at the military headquarters in Kamadhenu. Na'Qan was noted for his bravery and unique fighting methods during the Pancienses conflicts of mid-3301. Origins of the Velites Squadron 29 JUL 3301 * Operation Davy Jones - The Voices of Dissent..Operation Davy Jones - The Voices of Dissent 24 JUL 3301 * Operation Davy Jones - Frontline report.Operation Davy Jones - Frontline Report 08 JUL 3301 * United Imperial Offensive into Pegasi Sector.United Imperial Offensive into Pegasi Sector 15 JUN 3301 * Citizens Show Support for Arissa.Citizens Show Support for Arissa Media File:Elite Dangerous- Lavigny's Legion Velite Squadron Cinematic File:Elite- Dangerous - Lavigny's Legion's Capital Ships References Category:Imperial player groups Category:Player Minor Faction